Faut toujours éviter les mauvais choix
by A-loves-L
Summary: Rhadamanthe a-t-il vraiment fait le bon choix en quittant Kanon ? Prenez garde, les mauvais choix peuvent souvent avoir une tournure dramatique. Yaoi Rhadamanthe/Kanon.


_Faut savoir éviter les mauvais choix_

Titre:

Faut savoir éviter les mauvais choix

Chapitre:

One-shot

Couple:

Kanon + Rhadamanthe

Note de l'auteur:

Mon premier One-shot sur Saint Seiya, j'espère qu'il plaira aux lecteurs. Euh...je préfère préciser, j'aime énormément Kanon, c'est sans conteste mon personnage préféré dans la série mais j'ai été légèrement obligée d'être un peu sadique avec lui...pardon Kanon.

**Kanon:...Déesse Athéna ?**

**Athéna: Oui ?**

**Kanon: Je peux lui balancer mon Explosion Galactique dans la face ?**

**Auteur: HIIIIIII ! (morte de peur)**

**Athéna: Kanon, sois un peu plus tolérant avec elle.**

**Kanon: Bon d'accord.**

**Auteur: Ouf...**

Résumé:

Attention, prenez bien garde aux mauvais choix, ils peuvent très très souvent avoir des conséquence tragique. Et c'est exactement le cas pour Rhadamanthe qui a sans le moindre doute fait le pire choix de toute sa vie.

…_..._

Le soleil se leva sur le Sanctuaire de la déesse Athéna, c'était une belle journée d'été, les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement, une légère brise rafraichissant tout juste l'air très chaud de la Grèce. Oui, ce matin annonçait une journée splendide...mais alors...pourquoi l'atmosphère était-elle si lourde ? Quel était ce nuage noir qui planait au dessus des douze maisons sur Zodiaque ?

Saga ouvrit les yeux, les doux rayons du soleil illuminaient son visage, le réchauffant doucement. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa le magnifique regard vert d'eau de son amant Mü, chevalier du Bélier. Celui ci sourit et embrassa Saga pour lui dire bonjour, le Gémeau lui rendit son sourire mais le perdit tout de suite après. Le Bélier savait pourquoi, il baissa tristement les yeux avant de se lever pour aller s'habiller, il fut vite imiter par Saga. Une fois tout deux vêtus, ils sortirent du temple du Bélier pour se diriger vers celui des Gémeaux. Ils étaient accompagnés de Kiki, l'apprenti de Mü, en chemin, ils croisèrent Aldébaran qui leur sourit tristement, tout le monde savait pourquoi Saga était déprimé, mais nul ne pouvait faire quoi que se soit, pas même Athéna.

Une fois arrivés sur le seuil du troisième temple, Saga fut prit de tremblements et serra la main de Mü dans la sienne le plus fort possible. Le Bélier lui dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire s'il ne le voulait pas mais le Gémeau y tenait vraiment. Il inspira profondément avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, ils entrèrent ensuite dans les appartements du temple. Une fois dans le salon, les tremblements de Saga devinrent plus fort et il fut prit de vertiges, il prit appuie contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, une main plaquée sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas vomir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y entrait, le souvenir du spectacle auquel il avait eu droit pendant un mois entier lui retournait l'estomac. Bien que cela face 4 mois maintenant, ce souvenir avait causé beaucoup de dégâts dans son cœur, il était probable qu'il n'en guérirait jamais. Mü et Kiki l'aidèrent à se tenir debout, ensemble ils allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé au centre de la pièce. Le Bélier laissa les deux autres seuls un instant pour aller remplir d'eau le vase qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Quand il revint, il posa le vase sur une étagère sur laquelle se trouvait de nombreuses fleurs et deux petites statues en forme d'ange, entre ces statuettes se trouvait un cadre photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus océans et aux yeux turquoises. Le jeune homme souriait gaiement. Saga se leva et mit une bouquet de rose rouge dans le vase que Mü avait mis derrière le cadre. Il prit ensuite la photo d'une main tremblante et sourit tristement en la regardant, Mü et Kiki regardait aussi la photo d'un air attristé. Sur cette photo, c'était le double de Saga, son frère jumeau, Kanon des Gémeaux. Saga donna un baiser sur la photographie en disant:

-Aujourd'hui c'est le 30 mai, bon anniversaire Kanon, mon jeune frère bien aimé.

-Bon anniversaire Kanon, et à toi aussi Saga. Dirent Mü et Kiki en chœur.

Saga reposa la photo sur l'étagère et sorti du temple en compagnie de son amant et de son élève. Une fois dehors, le Gémeau put respirer à nouveau. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le temple d'Athéna pour fêter son anniversaire. La déesse, assise sur son trône, entourée de tous les chevaliers d'or et de bronze. Tous souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Saga, tous souriaient, mais leur sourire était triste, car ils savaient tous que même cette fête ne rendrait pas sa bonne humeur au Gémeau. Tout le monde savait qu'il aurait voulu que son jeune frère soit la avec eux...4 mois...cela faisait 4 mois maintenant que Kanon n'était plus...4 mois que son cosmos s'était éteint pour de bon. Et tout cela à cause de...cet ordure de la pire espèce. Saga serra son verre très fort dans sa main, manquant presque de le briser. Athéna s'approcha de lui et posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule en lui disant:

-Saga...mon chevalier, je comprends ta peine, mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose, c'est ce que Kanon aurait voulu.

-Je le sais ma déesse, mais...je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être énervé, tout cela est arrivé à cause de Lui...par Sa faute Kanon s'est suicidé !

Un larme coula sur la joue de Saga, Athéna tendit la main et l'essuya. Le Gémeau continua:

-Et si...si j'avais été un peu plus la pour lui...il aurait peut être pu L'oublier...le jour ou Kanon est parti j'aurais du être la...pour l'en empêcher, le consoler...mais non...je n'étais pas la...quel piètre grand frère je suis...

Athéna lui donna un petite tape dans l'arrière de la tête et Saga la regarda d'un air étrange, la déesse le sermonna:

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il allait ce produire. Tu as fait tout ton possible pour l'aider, nous l'avons tous fait, mais cela n'a servit à rien, ça devait finir comme cela de toute façon.

Milo s'approcha en enlaçant Camus du Verseau et s'exclama:

-Et si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas à toi ! C'est à ce salaud ! Ce Spectre qui l'a complètement détruit de l'intérieur !

Saga sourit à son ami. Oui, c'était de la faute de ce Spectre, tout le monde le savait. Saga serra encore plus les poings, rien que le fait d'entendre son nom lui donnait des envies de meurtres. L'un des plus puissant des 108 Spectres, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers. Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne ! Lui et Kanon étaient sortis ensemble pendant un long moment, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre au premier regard pendant la guerre. Et depuis la fin de celle ci, ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Et...maintenant...Saga se souvenait du jour ou Kanon avait débarqué comme ça dans le temple d'Athéna, avec la démarche d'un chevalier à l'agonie.

_Flash Back, 5 mois plus tôt:_

Saga était tranquillement en train de parler avec Athéna, Mü à son bras. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent laissant passer Kanon avec Kiki et tous les autres chevaliers sur ses talons. L'ainé des Gémeaux fut choqué de voir la tête que faisait son cadet, son teint était étrangement pale, ses yeux bleus étaient vides d'émotion, ses traits étaient tirés vers le bas, il manquait de trébucher à chacun de ses pas. Non...ce n'était pas Kanon ça...il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il face une tête pareille. Quand le deuxième Gémeau fut prêt de son frère et de sa déesse, il baissa tristement les yeux semblant trouver le sol vraiment intéressant. Saga s'approcha sans oser toucher son double et demanda:

-Kanon ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Kanon ne répondit pas, Saga regarda les autres chevaliers qui l'avait accompagné et Aphrodite répondit pour tout le monde:

-Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a...il est arrivé au Sanctuaire dans cet état, nous l'avons suivi pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Tous regardèrent Kanon qui ne semblait vraiment pas décider à parler. Tout le monde s'attendait au pire. Athéna s'approcha du second Gémeau et posa sa main sur son épaule, les bronze aussi étaient la, tous étaient vraiment inquiet. Voir Kanon si déprimé...c'était pas commun, lui qui d'habitude débordait de joie de vivre. Saga regarda attentivement son jumeau, il avait vraiment la tête d'un homme qui venait de se faire tuer. Kanon serra très fort le bas de sa toge blanche dans ses mains mais relâcha la prise un instant après, il ouvrit la bouche et dit d'un petite voix:

-C'est terminé...

Athéna lui demanda d'être un peu plus précis car la, ils ne savaient pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Kanon continua donc:

-Rhadamanthe et moi...c'est terminé...il m'a quitté...

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, comment ça Rhadamanthe avait quitté Kanon ? C'était pas possible ! Tout le monde savait que le Spectre était complètement fou du second chevalier des Gémeaux, que c'était l'amour de sa vie. Saga et Mü se regardèrent un instant avant de reporter leur attention sur Kanon, le Bélier se risqua à lui demander:

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne m'aime pas...il ne m'aime plus...il ne veut plus de moi. Répondit Kanon sans regarder Mü.

Tout le monde était peiné pour Kanon, même Camus, tous savaient à quel point le deuxième Gémeau aimait Rhadamanthe. Il l'aimait comme un fou, le lien qui existait entre eux était des plus rare, ce lien les unissait pour la vie, de telle façon qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Saga avait immédiatement approuvé leur relation, car il l'avait bien senti, ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que son frère et le Spectre étaient inséparables, il s'était dit que Kanon ne risquait rien à aimer quelqu'un qui éprouvait des sentiments aussi fort pour lui...mais la...il le regrettait, il ne supportait pas de voir son frère dans cet état. Saga fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant le rire de Kanon, sans savoir pourquoi le second Gémeau s'était mit à rire comme un dément en rejetant sa tête en arrière, mais...son rire sonnait faux...il était bizarre. Tous les chevaliers se regardèrent se demandant si Kanon n'avait pas un peu perdu l'esprit. Quand le rire de Kanon s'arrêta, il dit en regardant toujours le plafond:

-Hé les amis...vous savez quoi ?

-Quoi donc mon chevalier ? Demanda Athéna, redoutant le pire.

Kanon regarda son frère et sa déesse droit dans les yeux. Les pupilles du second Gémeau s'étaient comme enflammées, on pouvait y lire de la détermination, de la rage et...de la tristesse. Kanon ouvrit la bouche et dit d'un ton sec:

-J'ai envie de mourir.

Et sous le regard sidéré d'Athéna, des chevaliers d'or et de bronze, Kanon poussa un hurlement, tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues, il frappa le sol avec ses poings de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'ils se brisent et se mettent à saigner, son cosmos balaya toute la pièce, on pouvait y lire tout son désespoir, toute sa peine, son malheur était si grand qu'il écrasait complètement tout les occupants de la salle. Kanon hurlait le prénom de Rhadamanthe, il l'appelait, il voulait qu'il vienne mais cela ne servit à rien. Saga s'agenouilla devant son frère et le prit dans ses bras en lui disant de se calmer, que tout allait s'arranger mais Kanon ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de pleurer et hurler son désespoir. Saga fut contraint de l'assommer pour qu'il accepte de se calmer. Il transporta son cadet jusqu'au temple des Gémeaux et le coucha dans son lit, l'ainé resta prêt de lui toute la nuit, à l'écouter pleurer et geindre dans son sommeil.

_Retour à la réalité:_

Oui, Saga se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Suite à cela, pendant un mois, Kanon était resté dans le temple des Gémeaux, assis sur le lit. Il ne mangeait plus, il ne dormait plus, il tolérait tout juste la présence de Saga à ses côtés, si quelqu'un d'autre tentait de s'approcher il entrait dans une colère noire, hurlant à plein poumons, cassant tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main et le seul moyen de le calmer s'était de l'assommer. A chaque fois que Saga tentait de lui parler Kanon se contentait juste de dire faiblement: «Il me manque tellement grand frère...je veux le voir...je veux qu'il revienne...» et tout ce que le premier Gémeau pouvait faire c'était de prendre son petit frère dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Et puis finalement, un fois le mois écouler, Saga avait quitté Kanon des yeux pendant quelques heures seulement, car Athéna l'avait fait appelé, et quand il était revenu, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son frère et sur la table basse se trouvait un petit papier, Saga l'avait pris et avait immédiatement reconnu l'écriture de Kanon. Dessus était marqué:

«Désolé...par ma faute vous souffrez tous...j'aime trop Rhadamanthe et je vous fait subir les conséquence de cet amour...mais ça va s'arrêter maintenant. Adieu mes amis, adieu ma déesse, adieu grand frère, sois heureux avec Mü.

Kanon, ton imbécile de petit frère.»

Saga avait alerté tout le monde, et juste avant qu'ils ne commencent les rechercher...ils avaient tous sentit le cosmos de Kanon s'éteindre brusquement, et pour de bon. Les chevaliers n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps. Non...jamais...Athéna lui avait fait faire une tombe dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire et Saga lui un petit mémorial dans le temple des Gémeaux. Saga baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son verre et dit d'une voix à peine audible:

-Il me manque...

Athéna lui sourit tendrement et Mü le prit dans ses bras en lui disant:

-Il nous manque à nous aussi. C'était notre ami après tout. Allez Saga, essaies de profiter un peu de la fête, viens on va manger un morceau.

…_..._

-Rhadamanthe !

Rhadamanthe se tourna pour apercevoir Minos qui courait derrière lui, visiblement cela devait faire un bon moment car le Griffon était complètement essoufflé. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la Whyverne, il prit une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle, quand cela fut chose de faite, Minos regarda son collègue et dit:

-La semaine prochaine avec Eaque on doit aller au Sanctuaire pour voir Athéna et lui remettre une lettre de Sa Majesté Hadès.

-C'est bien. Répondit Rhadamanthe d'un ton las. Et qu'est ce que ça a avoir avec moi ?

-Ben, il est convenu que tu viennes avec nous.

-Pas question que je mette les pied au Sanctuaire.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ah oui...c'est à cause de ton ex.

Rhadamanthe poussa un grognement et tourna les talons pour se remettre en route vers son bureau. Minos poussa un bruyant soupir et suivit le Juge. Le Griffon posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le retenir et lui dit:

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que tu viennes comme l'avait convenu Sa Majesté. Cela te donneras une occasion de le revoir et vous pourrez parler.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec Kanon.

-Mais oui bien sur je vais vachement te croire...

-Ça se voit que toi tu te prends pas souvent la tête avec Eaque.

-Attends, Kanon et toi vous ne vous êtes jamais disputé. Pas une seule fois depuis que vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble. Et puis du jour au lendemain, tu décides de rompre comme ça sur un coup de tête. Non mais vraiment, c'est quoi exactement la vraiment raison de votre rupture ?

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas et lança un regard noir à Minos qui poussa un nouveau soupir avant de continuer:

-Rhadamanthe...tu connais Kanon, je suis sur qu'il doit se faire tout un tas de film sur les raisons qui ta pousser à le quitter.

-Minos, ça fait 5 mois que je l'ai quitté...

-Tu sais que temps qu'il ne trouve pas réponse à ses questions il continue de se remuer les méninges...Rhadamanthe je t'en pris, tu as besoin de lui parler, tu ne vas pas bien depuis que vous ne vous voyez plus. Tout le monde s'inquiète.

-Tout le monde ?

-Oui, tout le monde. Même Zélos, ça l'inquiète de ne plus te voir ruminer quand il se moque de toi.

Rhadamanthe poussa un profond soupir en baissant les yeux, il répondit d'un ton exaspéré:

-Ouais ouais...je vais venir, et on va parler Kanon et moi.

Minos fut soulagé et laissa son ami seul Rhadamanthe resta un moment immobile dans le couloir avant de regagner son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, le Juge se servit un verre de whisky avant de s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Il n'était vraiment pas chaud pour aller au Sanctuaire, ni pour aller voir Kanon...surtout pour aller voir Kanon en fait. Il ne voulait pas le voir, lui et son si beau visage d'ange...Cela faisait 5 mois qu'il ne s'était pas vu...et inutile de dire qu'il avait vu le temps passé...il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus comme si c'était hier...

_Flash Back, 5 mois plus tôt:_

Rhadamanthe était assis sur un banc dans la ville d'Athènes, il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Kanon, il était nerveux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire...Mais sa décision était prise et elle était irréversible. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, il tourna la tête et aperçue Kanon, vêtu d'un longue toge blanche. Le Juge sentit son courage s'envoler progressivement à la vue de ce magnifique visage souriant, de cette chevelure bleuté qui flottait légèrement derrière lui, de ces yeux bleus turquoises qui brillait comme mille étoiles. Le second Gémeau s'assit aux côtés de son amant et Rhadamanthe avala difficilement sa salive. La Whyverne prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Kanon.

-Kanon, si je t'ai demandé de venir ici c'est parce qu'il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose de très important.

-Et bien vas-y je t'écoute.

-J'ai longtemps réfléchis et...je pense que ce serait mieux pour nous deux si...on arrêtait de se voir...un moment...

Kanon haussa un sourcil, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Oh, je vois, tu as trop de travail en ce moment et tu veux avoir le temps de le terminer. Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, tu n'auras qu'à me prévenir quand tu auras...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...non en fait...il vaux mieux qu'on ne se voit plus du tout.

Kanon écarquilla les yeux, comment ça ne plus se voir ? Qu'est ce que Rhadamanthe voulait dire par la ?...Non...il ne voulait quand même pas...

-Que...tu veux dire que...

-Oui Kanon, c'est ici que notre histoire arrive à son terme...

-N...non...non...

Kanon se leva et fit face au Juge qui le fixait avec détermination. Le Gémeau avait les larmes aux yeux, elles menaçaient de tomber à tout moment.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça Rhadamanthe ! Et...et puis d'abord pourquoi tu veux en finir d'un seul coup ? Est ce que...est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou...

-Non.

Rhadamanthe se leva et se planta devant Kanon. Il regarda un moment ses yeux remplit d'eau avant de dire:

-Kanon, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.

Kanon le regarda et demanda d'une voix tremblante:

-Tu...tu ne veux plus...de moi...c'est ça ?

Rhadamanthe ouvrit la bouche au ralentit et dit:

-Exactement. Pardon d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin entre nous. Mais...nous sommes trop différent, tu es en chevalier d'Athéna et moi un Spectre d'Hadès. Nous venons de monde beaucoup trop éloignés. A partir de maintenant, vis dans ton monde et moi je vivrai dans le mien.

-Mais...mais mon monde...ne se résume qu'à toi...Rhadamanthe...je t'en pris...ne me quitte pas...je ne veux pas...que tu t'en ailles...ne me laisse pas seul...s'il te plais...je t'en pris...je t'en supplie...

-Tu n'es pas seul. Tu as ton frère Saga, ta déesse Athéna et tout tes amis du Sanctuaire. Tu es suffisamment entouré pour pouvoir m'oublier et être heureux. Maintenant, tu vas continuer ta vie, ce sera comme si tu ne m'avais jamais rencontré, comme si je n'avais jamais exister.

Kanon n'arrivait plus à parler, ses lèvres tremblaient, sa gorge était nouée, ses mains serraient très fort le bas de sa toge. Il fixait les yeux doré de Rhadamanthe essayant d'y déceler une once de plaisanterie mais il ne trouva que du sérieux et de la détermination. Maintenant c'était clair, Rhadamanthe ne plaisantait pas. La Whyverne s'avança vers son ex petit ami et le prit dans ses bras, le Gémeau savait bien que c'était leur dernière étreinte alors il en profita au maximum, son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le lui arracher de la poitrine, il avait le sentiment que tout son être se déchirait de toute part. Le Juge déposa un baiser sur son front et lui adressa une dernière parole:

-Adieu Kanon, je t'aimais vraiment tu sais. Sois heureux, tu le mérites.

Rhadamanthe relâcha Kanon et commença à s'éloigner, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le Gémeau, il resta planter la, à regarder le banc sur lequel il était assis un peu plus tôt, et sans s'en rendre compte, il craqua, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. La Whyverne s'arrêta de marcher un instant et se retourna juste pour voir si Kanon avait comprit et était bien parti, mais non, il était encore la. Rhadamanthe sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue des larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son ex. Il vit Kanon étouffer un sanglot et se mettre à courir en direction du Sanctuaire en tentant tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes. Le Juge observa la silhouette de Kanon disparaître avant de se mettre en marcher vers les Enfers.

_Retour à la réalité:_

Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir avant de poser son verre vide sur son bureau. Oui, il se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Mais il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux deux. Il avait coupé les ponts. Il en avait définitivement fini avec tout cela. Donc, quand il irait au Sanctuaire avec Minos et Eaque la semaine, si le destin voulait qu'il croise Kanon, il ne ferait rien d'autre que le saluer. Et c'est sur cette pensée que le Juge s'en retourna vers ses dossiers.

…_..._

La semaine passa assez vite, lorsqu'elle fut écoulé, Rhadamanthe alla rejoindre Minos et Eaque qui l'attendaient pour aller au Sanctuaire. Inutile de dire qu'il était nerveux, c'était la première fois qu'il retournait sur terre après sa rupture avec Kanon. La lettre du Seigneur Hadès en poche, ils se téléportèrent ensemble au Sanctuaire de la déesse Athéna. Le jour venait tout juste de se lever mais la chaleur se faisait déjà sentir, elle écrasa les trois Juges qui étaient plus habitués à la fraicheur des Enfers. Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, il avait l'impression qu'une atmosphère vraiment pesante planait au dessus des 12 maisons, et il ne fut pas le seul à la penser, Minos et Eaque aussi le sentaient bien. Ils s'avancèrent vers le premier temple. Sur le seuil, ils virent Mü, vêtu d'une tenue tibétaine, les bras croisés sur son torse, il regardait les trois Spectres s'avancer vers lui les sourcils froncés. Quand ils furent devant lui, le Bélier n'hésita pas à leur cracher, d'un ton dépourvu d'émotion:

-Qu'est ce que vous faite la ?

Les trois Juges se regardèrent les yeux grand ouverts, depuis quand le sage Mü du Bélier était-il si agressif. Le premier gardien se tourna vers l'intérieur et s'exclama:

-Saga ! Kiki ! Venez voir qui vient nous rendre une petite visite !

Et de l'intérieur du temple sortirent l'apprenti du Bélier suivit du premier Gémeau. Rhadamanthe se demanda ce que Saga faisait dans la premier temple, il savait que l'ainé des jumeaux était en couple avec Mü mais malgré cela il était toujours rester vivre dans le troisième temple avec Kanon. Lorsque les deux compagnons de Mü virent la Whyverne ils furent pris d'une rage folle qu'ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de contrôler. Kiki et Saga s'inclinèrent devant Minos et Eaque en disant:

-Juge Minos, Juge Eaque, bienvenu au Sanctuaire.

Puis il se relevèrent et se tournèrent vers Rhadamanthe, lui lançant un regarda emplit de dégout et dirent sur le même ton qu'avait employé Mü un peu plus tôt:

-Salut Ta Majesté des Enfers. Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

-Nous avons une lettre du Seigneur Hadès à apporter à Athéna, si vous pouviez nous conduire auprès d'elle...Commença Minos.

-Oui oui, bien sur, suivez nous...plus vite ce sera fait plus vite vous serez reparti. Cracha Saga en commençant à marcher vers la sortie du temple de Mü.

Le Bélier prit la main de Saga dans la sienne et marcha à ses côtés, Kiki les accompagnait aussi, lançant sans arrêt des regards emplis de haine à Rhadamante. Les trois Juges se demandaient bien pourquoi les chevaliers agissaient de la sorte. Aldébaran en apercevant les trois Spectres salua d'un signe de tête ses amis ainsi que le Griffon et le Garuda mais le Taureau gratifia la Whyverne d'un grognement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Une fois arrivés dans le troisième temple Saga fut à nouveau pris de tremblements et Mü dut le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Les trois Juges ne comprenaient vraiment rien. Pendant la traversée des 12 maisons, les Spectres n'avaient reçu que des regards noirs et des grognements en guise de salutation, Camus avait même dut retenir Milo pour que celui ci ne se jette pas sur eux pour leur faire subir son _Aiguille écarlate. _Une fois à l'intérieur du palais d'Athéna, les trois Juges s'agenouillèrent devant celle ci pendant que Mü, Saga et Kiki allèrent se placer près des bronzes, de Sion et Dohko qui regardaient les individus avec dégout. Athéna les regarda longuement avant de dire:

-Juge Minos, Juge Eaque, Juge Rhadamanthe. Que me voulez-vous ?

-Sa Majesté Hadès nous a envoyé ici afin de vous remettre une lettre. Répondit Minos

-Bien, donnez la moi.

Eaque se leva et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche avant de la donner à la déesse. Athéna l'ouvrit soigneusement et en lut le contenu. Elle étudia minutieusement les propos de son oncle et regarda les trois Juges qui attendaient la réponse. Elle posa la lettre sur ses genoux avant de demander:

-Ainsi, mon oncle Hadès veut signé un traité de paix permanent avec moi ?

-C'est cela Votre Altesse. Répondit Eaque.

Athéna réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire:

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Permettez moi d'étudier cette proposition un peu plus longtemps.

-Bien entendu déesse Athéna. Répondit Rhadamanthe avant de continuer. Mais si je puis me permettre...

-Oui ?

-Vous disiez toujours que vous vouliez la paix entre les chevaliers et les Spectres. Alors...pourquoi hésitez-vous ?

Eaque et Minos étaient bien d'accord. Saga, Mü, Sion, Dohko et Kiki regardèrent leur déesse qui semblait légèrement décontenancée par la question, elle baissa les yeux et répondit tout simplement:

-A cause d'un incident qui a eu lieu il y a quelques temps.

-Quel incident ? Demanda Minos, curieux.

Athéna regarda Saga qui fulminait de colère. Ils osaient demander quel incident pouvait faire hésité leur déesse ? Mü le retint de justesse de se jeter sur eux et de leur arracher la tête. Athéna se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers les trois Juges, elle regarda Rhadamanthe avec beaucoup d'attention avant de dire:

-Juge Rhadamanthe, tu devrais être le mieux placer pour répondre à cette question.

Rhadamanthe ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. La déesse soupira et leur demanda de la suivre. Les trois Juges se mirent donc en marche, ils descendirent tous les escaliers accompagnés de tous les chevaliers d'or et de bronze. Une fois en bas, Athéna les conduisit jusqu'au cimetière. Elle s'arrêta devant une tombe et se retourna vers la Whyverne en lui disant:

-Voila ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser la tombe visible aux yeux des trois Spectres, yeux qui s'écarquillèrent en voyant ce qu'ils virent. Rhadamanthe s'approcha d'un pas et tomba à genoux devant la pierre sur laquelle était gravé:

_«Ci git, Kanon chevalier d'or des Gémeaux»_

Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. Le Griffon et le Garuda regardèrent leur compagnon qui fixait la tombe, la Whyverne demanda sans quitter la pierre des yeux:

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Athéna le regarda un moment avant de commencer son récit:

-En revenant de votre dernier rendez vous, il est venue dans la Salle du Pope et il nous a dit que tu avais rompu avec lui, suite à cela, il a complètement perdu l'esprit, il s'est mit à hurler qu'il voulait que tu reviennes, il pleurait à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, il cognait partout au point de se briser les deux poings. Il était fou de chagrin, désespéré, malheureux...il voulait mourir Rhadamanthe.

En entendant ces mots, Rhadamanthe releva la tête vers la déesse, les yeux grands ouverts. Athéna continua:

-Pendant 1 mois, il est resté dans le temple des Gémeaux, personne à part Saga ne pouvait s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne se mette à hurler et à tout démolir. Il ne mangeait plus, il ne dormait plus. Il était devenu maigre comme un clou. Il ne parlait plus, sauf pour prononcer ton nom ou pour dire que tu lui manquais. Il pleurait sans cesse. Un jour, j'ai fais convoquer Saga pour savoir s'il y avait du nouveau, et...Kanon en a profité pour s'enfuir...alors qu'on s'apprêtait à partir à sa recherche...nous avons tous sentit son cosmos s'éteindre brusquement...il s'est suicidé.

Rhadamanthe tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus...elles étaient complètement molles. Minos et Eaque l'aidèrent à se mettre debout et ils regardèrent la déesse qui ajouta:

-Cela fait maintenant plus de 4 mois qu'il n'est plus de ce monde.

Minos regarda Saga et demanda:

-Saga...à chaque fois qu'on passait dans le temple des Gémeaux tu étais comme pris de tremblements, comme si tu allais t'évanouir dans la seconde...est ce que c'est à cause de...

-Oui. Le coupa Saga. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça a été horrible...de voir mon frère dans cet état, j'avais plus l'impression de m'occuper d'un cadavre plutôt qu'autre chose. A chaque fois que je mets le pied dans le temple tous ces souvenirs reviennent et cela me rappel aussi que mon petit frère n'est plus de ce monde...que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Et tout ça c'est de ta faute Rhadamanthe !

-A cause de toi, Kanon est mort et tout le monde déprime ! Hurla Aphrodite.

-T'es plus le bienvenu chez nous ! Ajouta Shura.

-Jamais on ne te pardonnera ! Continua Angelo.

-Tu mérites de mourir pour ça ! Reprit Milo.

Athéna fit un signe de la main pour leur dire de se taire. Elle regarda les Spectres et leur dit de rentrer aux Enfers, qu'elle les appellerait pour leur donner sa réponse. Les trois Juges acceptèrent et se téléportèrent chez eux. Une fois de retour en Enfers, Rhadamanthe quitta ses amis pour aller dans sa chambre. Minos et Eaque allèrent dire à Hadès qu'il faudra attendre quelques jours avant qu'Athéna ne donne sa réponse. Rhadamanthe s'assit sur le canapé de sa chambre et regarda le sol, un verre de whisky à la main. Les paroles des chevaliers résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire...Kanon...Kanon s'était suicidé par sa faute ? Il n'en revenait pas. Il serra son verre dans sa main tellement fort qu'il se brisa. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne pensait pas que Kanon l'aimait à ce point. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et fixa le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il l'essuya de l'envers de sa main et murmura sans vraiment s'en rendre compte:

-Kanon...pardonne moi...

…_..._

Une semaine passa depuis la venue des trois Spectres au Sanctuaire. Milo avait décidé qu'il était temps pour Saga de se changer les idées. Donc, le Scorpion emmena le Gémeau, ainsi que Mü, Camus, Aphrodite et Angelo au restaurant. Ils marchèrent un peu en ville avant d'en trouver un bon marché, juste après le village de Rodorio. L'intérieur était assez simple. Un serveur arriva et les conduit à une table de libre ou ils s'installèrent tous les six, le serveur leur dit que quelqu'un viendra prendre leur commande dans un instant. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Ils furent interrompus par un homme d'un âge un peu avancé qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Saga, le Gémeau lui lança un regard interrogatif et l'homme lui dit, les sourcils légèrement froncés:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être en cuisine. Allez retourne travailler d'accord ?

Saga ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, les autres se demandaient ce que lui voulait cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'homme dit d'un voix un peu plus grave:

-Je t'ai dit de retourner travailler ! Compris Kanon ?

Saga écarquilla les yeux tout comme ses amis. Cet homme venait-il de prononcer le nom de Kanon ? Le Gémeau se leva brusquement et prit l'homme par les épaules en lui demandant:

-Une seconde monsieur ! Venez-vous de prononcez le nom de Kanon ?

-Oui puisqu'il est devant moi. Te serais-tu cogner la tête mon cher Kanon ?

-Vous vous trompez monsieur, moi je m'appelle Saga.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et dit:

-Oh ! Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser jeune homme...mais c'est juste que...

-Je sais Kanon et moi on se ressemble beaucoup, maintenant dites-moi, il est vraiment ici ?

-Oui bien sur, il doit être dans les cuisines. Mais vous...

-Je suis le frère jumeau de Kanon et les hommes avec moi sont des amis à lui !

L'homme les regarda tour à tour et baissa tristement les yeux. Saga lui demanda ce qu'il avait et l'homme lui dit de se rassoir avant de prendre une chaise et de se placer en bout de table pour leur parler.

-Ainsi, vous connaissez Kanon...

-Oui, même très bien. Dit Angelo.

-Dans ce cas j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous aurez beau aller le voir et lui parler...il ne vous répondrait certainement pas.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Camus.

-Kanon souffre d'amnésie.

Tous les chevaliers d'or ouvrirent grand les yeux. Comment ça ? Kanon était amnésique ? Mais...mais comment était ce possible ? L'homme continua:

-Il y a presque 5 mois, moi et ma femme l'avons trouvé inconscient, échoué sur la plage. Il a du se cogner très violemment à la tête car il saignait beaucoup et il a du enduré mille souffrance, son corps était couvert de bleu et d'égratignure et il était aussi extrêmement maigre, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours entiers, ce restaurant est à nous, c'est en quelque sorte notre maison, nous l'avons donc ramené ici et nous l'avons soigné comme nous avons pu. A son réveil, il avait tout oublié, son identité, le lieu d'où il venait, pourquoi il s'était retrouvé échoué la. Nous avons appris son nom grâce à la bague qu'il portait et qu'il porte toujours d'ailleurs, il ne la quitte pas. Sur cette bague était gravé: «A mon Kanon». Comme il n'avait nul par ou aller moi et ma femme l'avons accueilli ici, et il travaille avec nous dans ce restaurant.

-Je n'en reviens pas. Dit Saga. Nous pensions tous qu'il était mort alors qu'en réalité...il était vivant...et si proche de nous.

-Est ce que vous savez pourquoi il était sur la plage ce jour la ?

-Je suppose que le courant a du l'emporter jusque la. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il a tenté de se suicider.

-Oh mon dieu...

-Est ce qu'on peut le voir ? Demanda Mü.

-Bien sur, je vais aller le chercher.

L'homme se leva et partit en direction des cuisines.

…_..._

Au même moment, aux Enfers, Rhadamanthe sortit de son bureau et commença à marcher dans les couloirs, il n'avait parlé à personne pendant toute une semaine, il était resté enfermé dans ses appartements. Il s'en voulait à mort, il ne se pardonnait pas ce qu'il était arrivé à cause de lui. Durant toute cette semaine, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Kanon. Il n'avait que lui en tête, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son visage se dessiner dans son esprit. Il n'entendit pas Minos l'appeler, le Griffon courait derrière lui depuis qu'il l'avait vu sortir de son bureau, une semaine qu'il essayait de lui parler. Minos attrapa son ami par le bras pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Rhadamanthe, enfin je peux te voir !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Minos ?

-Cela fait une semaine que j'essaye de te parler mais à chaque fois tu es enfermé dans ton bureau ou dans ta chambre. La ne compte pas t'en tirer comme ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je dois te parler de Kanon !

Rhadamanthe sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de ce prénom si doux à ses oreilles, le Juge baissa les yeux et dit:

-Quoi ? Tu veux enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?

-Pas le moindre du monde, mais j'ai appris une chose dont il vaudrait mieux que je te parle. Le lendemain de notre retour aux Enfers après notre visite au Sanctuaire, je suis allé voir Rune dans le premier tribunal et je lui ai demandé de consulter son registre pour voir s'il trouvait le nom de Kanon dedans car je ne me souviens pas du tout qu'il soit passé par la. Alors, il a consulté et il n'a pas trouvé son nom ni ses pêchés. Tu sais ce que cela veux dire ?

-Attends...tu veux dire que...

-Oui ! Ils se sont trompés sur toute la ligne, Kanon n'est pas mort, il est vivant !

-Ils l'ont enterré vivant ?

-Mais tu n'as pas écouté Athéna ou quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps, il se sont juste fiés au fait qu'ils n'ont plus ressenti son cosmos. La semaine prochaine, nous retournerons la bas et la tu pourras lui parler.

Sur ce Minos s'éloigna. Rhadamanthe ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, il ne savait pas quoi penser, d'un côté il était heureux que Kanon soit vivant mais d'un autre il avait peur...il avait peur de le revoir.

…_..._

Saga, Mü, Milo, Camus, Angelo et Aphrodite n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, devant eux se tenait Kanon. L'homme était entré dans les cuisines et en était revenu quelques minutes plus tard accompagné du deuxième Gémeau. Celui ci regardait les six chevaliers avec indifférence, il fut juste étonné de voir un homme qui avait le même visage que lui. Saga se leva et se planta devant son frère, oh comme il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras à cet instant. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de son état, à cet instant tout ce qu'il risquait c'était de l'effrayer plus qu'autre chose. Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment et Saga dit d'une voix à peine audible:

-Kanon...c'est vraiment toi...

Kanon cligna des yeux et demanda:

-Qui...qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi est ce que vous avez le même visage que moi ?

Saga fut blessé par ces mots mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de répondre:

-Kanon, c'est moi, Saga, ton frère jumeau.

-J'ai un frère jumeau ?

-Oui.

-Je...je ne savais pas...je suis désolé...

-Tu es désolé de quoi ?

-Et bien...vous êtes mon frère...apparemment, et moi, je vous ai oublié. Je suis désolé...

Saga sourit et passa une main dans la chevelure bleuté de son cadet avant de lui dire:

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Mais...tu as vraiment tout oublié ?

-Oui...je ne connais que mon nom, grâce à cet objet.

Kanon tendit sa main gauche et à son annuaire se trouvait un anneau en or blanc sur laquelle était gravé «A mon Kanon». Saga la reconnaissait très bien, c'était celle que Rhadamanthe avait offert à Kanon peu après le début de leur relation, depuis, le second Gémeau ne l'avait jamais quitté. Saga regarda son petit frère un moment et se risqua à lui demander:

-Est ce que tu veux te souvenir ?

Kanon regarda Saga les yeux grands ouverts. Comment ? Il pouvait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire ? Le cadet n'hésita pas à répondre:

-Oui bien sur que je le veux.

-Bien, alors, demain, je reviendrai te chercher et je t'emmènerai à l'endroit ou tu as grandi, ou tu as toujours vécu. D'accord ?

-Si cela peut m'aider, je veux bien.

-D'accord. En attendant, si on commandait, j'ai une faim de loup moi.

Kanon rigola un peu et sortit un calepin et un stylo de sa poche pour prendre la commande des chevaliers. Quand cela fut fait, le second Gémeau s'apprêta à retourner dans les cuisines quand la voix de Camus se fit entendre:

-Une seconde Kanon, tu es vraiment sur de ne te souvenir de rien, pas même un très léger détail ?

Kanon le regarda un instant et il y eu une illumination dans son cerveau et il répondit:

-Maintenant que vous le dîtes. Toutes les nuits je vois une silhouette dans mes rêves, je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient mais ce qui est sur c'est que cette personne devait être très importante pour moi.

Sur ce, Kanon laissa le groupe seul, Saga baissa les yeux, il avait comprit à qui appartenait cette silhouette, même amnésique le second Gémeau ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lui. Il poussa un soupir et attendit que son frère revienne avec leur commande.

Après avoir mangé, les six chevaliers se dépêchèrent d'aller dans le palais d'Athéna pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ils montèrent les marches des 12 temples quatre à quatre, s'attirant les regards de tous les autres chevaliers, un fois à l'intérieur de la Salle du Pope et virent leur déesse qui les dévisageait un sourcil haussé, Saga ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre son souffle qu'il s'exclama:

-Déesse Athéna ! Kanon est vivant et il vit dans un restaurant juste après le village de Rodorio !

-Pardon ? S'exclama leur déesse. Kanon est en vie ?

-Oui !

-Mais...mais c'est un excellente nouvelle ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramené ici ?

Saga baissa les yeux avant de répondre:

-Il est amnésique Votre Altesse.

-Amnésique ? Demanda Athéna les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, il ne se souvient de rien, même en nous voyant tous les six rien ne lui ai revenu. La seule chose dont il se souvient c'est de son prénom. Je lui ai proposé de venir ici demain pour qu'il revoit le Sanctuaire, peut être que cela l'aidera.

-Très bonne idée mon chevalier. J'espère sincèrement que cela marchera. Mais...maintenant que j'y pense, nous avons mis la mort de Kanon sur le dos de Rhadamanthe...s'il est vivant alors nous allons devoir nous excuser auprès de lui.

A regret, Saga et les autres durent reconnaître que leur déesse avait raison.

…_..._

Dans son lit, Rhadamanthe se réveilla en sursaut, il passa sa main sur son front en sueur, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide. Il venait de rêver, il avait revu l'une de ses nombreuses nuits en compagnie de Kanon. Il l'avait revu allongé sur le lit, soupirant, gémissant, criant de plaisir, il l'entendait murmurer son prénom, le crier parfois. Il s'était vu embrasser langoureusement le Gémeau avant de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Et pour finir il avait revu le regard qu'il s'échangeait avant de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre dans monde merveilleux qu'est le septième ciel. Une fois sortit de la douche, Rhadamanthe alla s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit, il poussa un soupir, le fait de se souvenir de tout cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il regarda sa table de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir, il prit le cadre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et regarda la photographie. Elle les représentait, lui et Kanon, c'était Minos et Eaque qui l'avait prise. Dessus, le Gémeau avait la tête posée sur le torse de la Whyverne qui l'enlaçait tendrement, le nez caché dans ses magnifiques cheveux bleus, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Rhadamanthe se souvenait qu'après que la photo est été prise, il avait relevé le visage de Kanon avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce souvenir fut de trop, le Juge se laissa tomber sur son lit éclatant en sanglot. Il regrettait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était épargné à Kanon une vie trop compliquée et voilà le résultat. S'il le pouvait, il remonterait le temps, il avait fait une grave erreur en quittant le Gémeau, il lui manquait tellement.

-Kanon...

Rhadamanthe sécha ses dernières larmes et prit une décision et une bonne cette fois. Il n'attendrait pas la fin de la semaine pour aller voir Kanon, non, dés le lendemain, il retournerait au Sanctuaire et il irait le voir. Sur cette pensée, il alla se coucher.

…_..._

Le lendemain matin, Saga se leva de bonne heure, il se lava et enfila une toge bleu clair, il mangea un morceau en compagnie de Mü et de Kiki, mit une toge et une paire de sandale dans un sac et sortit du temple pour aller jusqu'au restaurant ou se trouvait Kanon. Inutile de dire qu'il était vraiment pressé, l'idée que son frère allait revenir au Sanctuaire le mettait vraiment de bonne humeur. Une fois à Rodorio, il se hâta vers d'aller chercher le second Gémeau. Une fois devant le restaurant, il vit le patron du restaurant et sa femme devant l'entrée, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

-Bonjour. Dit Saga.

-Bonjour. Dit l'homme. Kanon est à l'intérieur, hier il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens tellement il était content d'avoir enfin une chance de retrouver la mémoire.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, il a beau avoir perdu la mémoire il reste toujours le même.

L'homme sourit et laissa passer Saga, une fois à l'intérieur, il vit Kanon qui souriait gaiement, son sourire s'élargit quand il aperçut l'ainé des Gémeaux. Celui ci lui tendit le sac qu'il avait apporté en lui disant de mettre ces vêtements, le second Gémeau fut légèrement étonné mais ne dit rien et monta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il revint vêtu d'un toge bleu, du même bleu que ses cheveux, il s'était coiffé aussi démêlant ainsi quelque une de ses mèches rebelles. Une fois complètement prêt, il suivit Saga à l'extérieur de la maison et regarda longuement le patron du restaurant et sa femme.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

-Ce n'est rien Kanon, ta compagnie nous a été très agréable. Répondit la femme dans un sourire.

-Que je retrouve la mémoire ou pas je vous promet de venir vous rendre visite.

-Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte. Dit l'homme.

Sur ce, Kanon s'éloigna compagnie de Saga. Ils furent assez vite au Sanctuaire, le second Gémeau regarda longuement le long escalier qui semblait passer par plusieurs temple. Ils commencèrent la monter vers le temple d'Athéna, quand ils passèrent dans la deuxième maison, si Saga n'était pas intervenu, Aldébaran aurait sans le moindre doute tué Kanon avec une étreinte amicale. Et comme à chaque fois, Saga fut prit d'un envie de vomir quand ils passèrent par la troisième maison, le second Gémeau rattrapa son frère de justesse.

-Saga ? Qu'avez-vous ?

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-On est ou ici ?

-Ce temple est le notre Kanon, c'est la qu'on a vécu notre enfance. C'est également ici que je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois, avant que tu ne te sauves.

-Je me suis enfuis ? Mais, qu'est ce que je voulais fuir ?

-Rien, tu voulais juste te retrouver seul pour que personne ne vienne t'empêcher de...

-M'empêcher de quoi ?

-De...de...

-Saga s'il vous plait, dite le moi.

-De mourir...

Kanon écarquilla les yeux, alors comme ça il voulait mourir ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Saga se redressa et ils continuèrent leur route, tout le monde était vraiment content de revoir Kanon, cela se voyait sur leur visage. Une fois arrivés au temple d'Athéna, Saga s'agenouilla et dit à Kanon de faire la même chose. La déesse se leva de son trône, et se dirigea vers le cadet des Gémeaux celui ci leva la tête vers elle.

-Relevez vous mes chevaliers.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent, Kanon ne comprenait pas, que voulait-elle dire par chevaliers ?

-Kanon ?

Kanon regarda Athéna qui lui souriait tendrement, mais son sourire devint triste quand elle déchiffra l'expression sur son visage.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Non...je regrette mademoiselle. Qui êtes-vous ?

Sion voulut signaler à Kanon qu'il parlait à une déesse et qu'il devait changer de ton mais Athéna l'en empêcha et répondit à sa question:

-Je suis la déesse Athéna. Et tu te trouves dans mon Sanctuaire. Quand à tous les hommes que tu as vu dans les différents temples, ce sont les chevaliers d'or, mes protecteurs.

-La déesse Athéna ? Les chevaliers d'or ?

-C'est cela.

-Et...et moi ?

-Toi, tu es le second chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

Kanon se passa une main sur le visage, il chercha dans sa mémoire très attentivement mais rien ne lui revint, c'était étrange, tout ce que disait cette femme semblait être la pur vérité mais rien de tout cela ne l'aidait, tout dans sa vie d'avant restait un éternel trou noir.

-Je...je suis désolé...mais...rien ne me revient...

Athéna était peiné d'entendre cela, elle aurait espéré un toute autre réponse. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand Dohko de la Balance entra dans la Salle du Pope.

-Déesse Athéna ?

-Oui Dohko ?

-C'est la Whyverne, il est devant le temple du Bélier, il dit qu'il veut parler à Kanon.

-Désolée mais Kanon n'est pas vraiment en état de le voir...

-C'est ce que lui a dit Mü, mais il insiste...

…_..._

-Bouge de la Mü, il faut que je voie Kanon !

Mü était rouge de colère, on venait tout juste de retrouver Kanon et pas vraiment dans l'état souhaité et voilà que Rhadamanthe débarquait comme ça sans rien dire et clamait immédiatement qu'il voulait voir le cadet des Gémeaux.

-Kanon n'est pas vraiment en état de te voir. Maintenant, tu vas passer ton chemin sur le champs.

-Pas avant que je voie Kanon !

-Il ne veut plus te voir c'est compris ? Maintenant tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu retournes d'où tu viens, c'est à dire en Enfers.

Rhadamanthe était complètement abattu, il avait une chance de revoir Kanon et on ne voulait pas la lui accorder. Et puis comment ça Kanon ne voulait plus le voir ? C'était impossible, il avait tant de chose à lui dire, il ne voulait pas reculer maintenant ! Il dirigea son regard vers le temple d'Athéna et hurla à plein poumon les larmes aux yeux:

-KANON ! SI TU M'ENTENDS JE T'EN PRIS PARDONNE MOI !

…_...;_

_-KANON ! SI TU M'ENTENDS JE T'EN PRIS PARDONNE MOI !_

Kanon tiqua, il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler, cette vois résonna au plus profond de lui, il sentit également un cosmos plein de chaleur entourer son cœur, il se mit à balbutier:

-Ce...cette voix...

Saga et les autres le regardait les sourcils haussés, l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient cru sentir le cosmos de Rhadamanthe, apparemment cela avait eu un effet sur Kanon qui continuait de parler pour lui même:

-C...c'était...Rha...da...manthe...?

Ce nom lui était venu comme ça, tout à coup il sentit quelque chose se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau. De nombreuses images se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux, ces images ? Sa mémoire ! Oui, tout lui revenait, dans les moindres détails. Tout devenait clair à mesure qu'il répétait le prénom de son ancien amant:

-Rhadamanthe !

Il vit un dernière image il se vit se jeter du haut d'une falaise et ensuite le trou noir, tout lui était revenu, sans la moindre exception. Et son amour pour Rhadamanthe refit surface, du plus profond de son cœur, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il libéra son cosmos alors qu'il hurlait une dernière fois le nom de l'homme de sa vie:

-RHADAMANTHE !

…_..._

_-RHADAMANTHE ! _

La voix de Kanon retentit dans les oreilles du Juge, tous les chevaliers avaient senti le cosmos du second Gémeau et tout le monde comprenait qu'il venait de retrouver la mémoire. Rhadamanthe n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il poussa Mü et gravit en courant les nombreuses marches qui le séparait encore de son amour. Il entra en fanfare dans la Salle du Pope et aperçut Kanon qui se tenait devant le trône blottit dans les bras de son grand frère qui était vraiment heureux que son cadet se souvienne de lui, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le second Gémeau se retourna. La Whyverne ne résista pas plus longtemps, il courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Kanon !

Kanon s'écarta un peu de Rhadamanthe pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et il lui demanda:

-Pourquoi tu me prends dans tes bras ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

-Non...tu ne m'aime pas, tu me l'as dit. Si tu ne m'aimes pas ne me touche pas comme ça.

-Kanon, écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Et saches que pendant ces 6 mois ou nous avons été séparés, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi.

-Mais...tu m'as dit que...

-J'ai menti. Si j'ai fait cela, c'est parce que je voulais que tu vives normalement. Mon travail me prenais beaucoup de temps et je ne voulais pas que tu penses que mon boulot était plus important que toi. Ma vie aux Enfers est vraiment compliquée, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça, alors j'ai choisi de tout arrêter.

-Rhadamanthe...

-Je sais c'est idiot...mais je voulais vraiment que tu puisses êtres heureux avec quelqu'un qui soit la pour toi tous les jours. Mais...je ne suis pas assez fort pour être loin de toi...je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit loin l'un de l'autre.

-Rhadamanthe, ce que tu dis...c'est la vérité ?

-Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu souffrirais à ce point. Je t'en pris Kanon, crois moi quand je te dis que pendant ces 6 mois ou nous avons été séparés, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et je t'aimerai éternellement.

Kanon regarda Rhadamanthe pendant un instant, les joues rouges à cause de la déclaration de la Whyverne. Puis, il passa ses bras autour du cou du Juge et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rhadamanthe ferma les yeux et serra la taille de son amant entre ses bras. Ils s'embrassaient avec toute la passion dont ils étaient capable, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Quand ils se séparèrent, Kanon dit d'une voix douce:

-Moi aussi je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je t'aimerai toujours.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent tous les chevaliers d'or qui affichaient un regard attendri par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Athéna s'approcha de Kanon et lui dit:

-Maintenant que tu as retrouvé la mémoire mon chevalier si tu nous racontais un peu comme tu t'es dérouillé pour la perdre.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Rhadamanthe, un sourcil haussé.

-Ben en fait...

_Flash Back, 5 mois plus tôt:_

Kanon avançait à pas lent vers la falaise, en amont des chutes d'eaux, ici le courant était très violent. Le second Gémeau s'approcha du rebord et regarda un moment le fleuve qui se trouvait un peu plus bas, sa vieille tunique d'entrainement flottant légèrement sur la brise. Il l'avais comprit depuis longtemps déjà, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans Rhadamanthe...non jamais. Alors autant qu'il en finisse. Un larme coula le long de sa joue et il murmura:

-Je t'aime Rhadamanthe.

Suite à ce murmure, Kanon se jeta dans le vide.

_Retour à la réalité:_

-Après ça je ne sais plus, j'ai du me cogner la tête et mon corps à été emporté par le courant jusqu'à la plage qui se trouvait plus bas. Mais le choc a été tellement violent que j'en ai perdu la mémoire.

Tout le monde comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu détecter son cosmos, si Kanon avait oublié comment le contrôler il était normal qu'on ne puisse pas le repérer. Le second Gémeau regard Rhadamanthe et dit à l'adresse de ses amis:

-Bon bah moi, je vais me retirer dans le temple des Gémeaux. A plus tout le monde.

-Rhadamanthe ? Appela la déesse.

-Oui ? Demanda la Whyverne.

-Quand tu rentreras aux Enfers, tu diras à Hadès que j'accepte sa proposition.

-Je n'y manquerais pas Votre Altesse.

Sur ce Kanon sorti de la Salle du Pope Rhadamanthe sur ses talons, une fois dehors, le Gémeau sauta au cou de sa Whyverne qui fut légèrement décontenancé. Quand ils se séparèrent le Juge demanda:

-Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

-Si j'ai bonne mémoire, à chaque fois que je te sautais au cou de cette façon, tu finissais par me porter jusqu'à ta ou ma chambre et s'en suivait ensuite une nuit mouvementée.

-Serait-ce une proposition ? Ronronna le Juge.

-Évidement.

Rhadamanthe prit donc Kanon dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au temple des Gémeaux ou ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre. Le Juge déposa son Gémeau sur le lit, et s'empressa de la déshabiller. Leur peau furent réunies, nombreuses caresses furent échangées, leurs lèvres se retrouvaient pour ne plus se lâcher, Rhadamanthe se fit ensuite une place dans le corps de son amant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Ils échangèrent un regard remplit d'amour avant de s'offrir l'un à l'autre dans un abandon total.

Épuisé par leur ébat Kanon avait la tête posée sur le torse de Rhadamanthe et écoutait attentivement les battements de son cœur. Le Juge serrait son Gémeau le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda soudainement Kanon.

-Quoi, mon amour ?

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Pour nous je nous dire.

-Hum...et bien tu as deux solutions, la première tu restes vivre ici avec ton frère et tu devras encore subir une attente interminable avant qu'on ne puisse se revoir. La deuxième, tu viens vivre avec moi aux Enfers et on restera ensemble même quand je bosserai à condition bien sur que tu ne cherches pas à me distraire, j'ai pas envie de prendre du retard sur les autres.

-La deuxième solution me plait bien. Je pourrai bien rendre visite à Saga et aux autres de temps en temps.

-Parfais.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me proposer ça dés le départ ?

-Euh...j'y ai pas pensé...

-T'es vraiment con parfois...

-Oui je sais, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes pas vrai.

Pour toute réponse, Kanon sourit et embrassa Rhadamanthe, emporter par leur désir, ils firent l'amour une nouvelle fois. C'est qu'ils avaient du temps à rattraper, tout ça à cause d'un mauvais choix. Mais finalement, ça s'est plutôt bien arrangé.

_**The End**_

voilà c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu, laisser moi des rewiews s'il vous plait.


End file.
